Zoo Tickets
by yourknightingale
Summary: Pre-PP3 and Post PP2. Beca and Chloe visit the zoo. One shot!


_A/N: I was at the Toronto Zoo this weekend and this Bechloe one shot is inspired of that. Can't help but make these little weirdos go on a trip together. Fluff ahead, enjoy!_

* * *

She should've just rethought this whole thing. Yes, she received two tickets for free from Fat Amy who got them from one of her suitors who volunteers at the zoo where she and Chloe are about to enter right now.

For one, climate change. It's March and she can't possibly be more under or overdressed in this weather. The sun beams so brightly yet the windchill stings that she's basically a walking sunburn with a frostbite.

Another thing, she doesn't know how Chloe is with zoos. Like, is she going to be comfortable seeing animals contained? Or is she going to appreciate, at least, breeding in captivity and such?

Even Beca is torn. She cares enough for the environment, she's not that much of a monster. Honestly, as long as they're doing a decent job keeping the species healthy and alive, she'll take it. She can stomach it. Enough.

So she is rethinking this whole thing.

But, it's either this or spending yet another weekend drinking and going out in clubs. When you're trying to adult the good way, you can't just be wasted every other Saturday or spend money on unnecessary expenditures. If they walk all day (by that, she means 2 or 3 hours) in the zoo, she'll be too tired at night and pass out. She gets rest and don't use up rent cash.

Win-win.

This may be a good idea after all.

Not to mention she gets to spend a day with Chloe. Alone.

That's the real gem in this little adventure.

"I can't believe we're going to the zoo," Chloe gleams. "It has been a long while. I think I was, like, 12 the last time I went to one. Can you imagine? It's been more than 10 years!"

The bustle of the families going through the admission is unbelievable. Beca didn't expect people would be this devoted to trips like this on winter. (It's still technically winter, right?) Chloe appears to be as excited to be here because she just goes straight right in with Beca falling behind.

"One would think you would frequent a place like this considering you're like studying them or whatever. I mean, you're a vet." She finally replies when she's caught up, walking side by side with Chloe.

"Not yet, I'm not. That's why I'm trying to get into vet school, Beca." Chloe shoots back to which the brunette just rolls her eyes.

The redhead holds the map open and checks it. "Oh look, they've got the red pandas!"

"Where?" Beca, who's very enthusiastic and quick with that question, is a sucker for red pandas and the ginger knows it.

Chloe giggles and pokes her friend's hip. "One would think that you're this hardcore alt gal who doesn't care but deep inside, you're weak for cute animals."

"They're better than humans, Chlo." She snaps back. Her hand flies to Chloe's wrist and together, they start going to the direction of Himalayan Highlands.

"I would've been hurt by that statement if I didn't agree with you. They are better." The older girl allows Beca to lead the way, knowing how she's super looking forward to seeing those pandas.

Chloe likes zoos. Animals draw her to pursue the career she's taking at the moment. Initially, she's thinking of becoming a family vet, inclusive of home pets. She's had a few losses growing up and as a kid, a part of her holds on to the idea that she will grow up saving dogs, and bunnies.

But now, seeing animals contained somehow gives her more motivation to maybe expand her scope. There are different kinds of mammals, reptiles, and birds etc, that she would want to be trained to treat. Someday.

It can be an option for her to be a zoo vet. Heck, even a wildlife vet. It's a possibility!

This trip is such a refresher for her and she can only thank Beca (and Fat Amy).

"Chloe, look! Look! Look at those red pandas!" The brunette is all giddy and excited. Very un-Beca like at all and she can only shake her head in amusement.

Beca like a child is a rare find but it's definitely worth experiencing.

"Bec, there's a cub, too! Over there!" Chloe joins in, pointing at an adorable tiny panda raccoon at the bottom of a tree. The baby crawls over to what they assume is its mother and cuddles.

Both the girls awww-ed and the younger girl clutches her heart. "This is cuteness overload. I can't take it! They're so adorable."

"Let's go find some more animals that could kills us!" Chloe takes Beca's freezing hand and she guides both of them to where the grizzly bears are.

"Your hand is warm." The younger gal notes when it eventually dawns on her that they are holding each other close. It proves to be a smart move anyway, because her face is still numb.

"I think I'm thawing yours and hopefully your cold heart, too." Her friend winks at her.

Beca chuckles. "You wound me, Beale. I don't have a cold heart. I'm just not as expressive as you are. Like, I can love people, too! But like, in my own way."

She means how she lets Chloe take and hold her hand like this. How she's not only weak for cute animals but also for Chloe. And Chloe's going to be a vet so she'll be surrounded by animals most of the time. Two of her favourite things in one, she'll die for just a picture of a moment like that. Ugh, she should just marry this woman.

 _Woah, woah. Where did that come from?_

The redhead's laughter brings her back to reality. They explore and walk some distance, stopping to watch the penguins ("Look at how they waddle!" "Ugh, they're so squishy!" "Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave!" "Did you just reference Madagascar? I thought you still hate movies?" "I do. But you know I can endure animated ones. They're different!" "I know! I'm just teasing you, grumpy pants!") and a pride of lions (both singing, "CIRCLE OF LIFE!") and the giraffes ("How does it feel like to be tall?" "Are you asking the giraffes or me?" "Shut up, Beale! You're literally just 2 inches taller than me." "2 inches is enough not to let you live it down.")

They are successful in reaching and seeing all the zoo animals, making most of the free tickets and their time together. Beca suggests they eat and grab something first before heading home to which the redhead happily agrees.

"Mmmm yes, warm coffee to soothe my soul," murmurs Beca after just a sip. Chloe gives her a warm smile, too, which she thinks is really why her face is not so numb anymore.

"You know, this day fuelled me to really do my best in pursuing being a vet. These animals' lives really matter. People should really appreciate that." Her serious tone doesn't go unnoticed. Beca knows how much she's been working hard in the past months and she can only be supportive towards her just like how Chloe is very supportive of her on anything.

"You'll get in, Chlo. Trust me. Have you seen how great you are taking care of people? How much more those animals? You're like the best human ever." Beca voicing out encouragements is also a rare find but Chloe knows she means it. She almost doesn't hear when the brunette mumbles, "You're my best human."

"Ooohh, since you're so possessive of me, I can be anything you want me to be." The redhead teases while waggling her eyebrows playfully.

"One would think I'd get used to you being this weirdo but boy, you're so weird." She fights a smile but gives in. That's what Chloe does to her.

"I know where you sleep, Mitchell." Chloe warns but it's all empty threats.

"Yes, next to me." Beca nonchalantly replies as she readies herself to get out of the zoo. "I'm tired. Let's go home. And please don't kill me in my sleep."

"If you let me cuddle you, I won't." Chloe still is a negotiator and Beca's physically not up to contradict her.

"Sure, cuddle party like those otters." The brunette resigns as she hears Chloe snicker softly that it's a Finding Dory reference.

Beca, out of instinct, reaches out to take Chloe's hand for warmth. She still needs that body heat until they arrive at the train station where she's probably gonna fall asleep on Chloe's shoulder on the ride home.

* * *

 _Note: If you know NY, I had Bronx as the setting but I've never been to that zoo so this is not legit. Sorry for any mistakes! Also, this goes to the anon in tumblr who gave me encouraging words so I can write (because I said I had no motivation). Thanks, dude!_


End file.
